Reborn:Ichigo Edition
by MusicNightHunter
Summary: She loved too much, and you could see it in her eyes: where she kept all the hearts she put ahead of her own-Ariana. I'll protect them, I'll do Everything and Anything to keep them safe and sound, With My Dying Will Flames!


I think its pretty obvious I dont own Katekyo Hitman Reborn

* * *

 _ **Can You Remember?**_

 _ **Who You Were.**_

 _ **Before The World Told You**_

 _ **Who You Should Be?**_

* * *

It was all pain and then nothing.

Now most people would of started telling you their sub stories and how pitiful their past life was, Now if you're looking for that you're probably in the wrong place but I guess I should start from the beginning, Before I found myself in this black hole. You see I was A normal teenage girl before all of this black-ness thingy, I had to worry about my Matriculation exams getting ninety to one hundred in all of them, Really just like all the other girls my age...Well more or less anyway, It was a known fact around all the people around me especially my peers that I could not accept anything but the best from myself.

I was the kind of girl that did re-does on exams not because she failed _God forbit_ _ **Me**_ _failing ,_ No, I was the kind of girl that did them because I didn't get high **enough.**

When you think about it now, all that stress over those exams and the breakdowns over not being perfet, all of that seems so _Stupid_ right now because what do I do with it now? Nothing that's what cause I'm dead. I call Matriculation exams **_Bullshit._**

Now at this point you'll wonder just what the hell is wrong with me and _Then_ probably assume my behavior is due to my parents overly high expectations from me to be the best, In which case here is the part I interrupt and tell you you're wrong. No my parents didnt force or expect me to be some kind of a genius so you better stop thinking bad about them. In fact my parents were _are_ lovely people, I mean sure they divorced but _hey_ you cant force people to love each other when they dont, love doesnt work like that shitheads.

My family wasnt perfect but we loved each other, My older sister taught me that I should never care about the bad things people say to me because humans hurt and some like doing it so we must learn to ignore,My Mother she was my rock, when I had my breakdowns she was there to pull me back up and my Father even though I didnt see him all the time I knew he loved us so I'm glad. I'm happy I died protecting them.

Long story short we were caught under a terrorist attack on our way back home from a restaurant, we heard the bomb blowing up and buildings started falling apart. The militery quickly came and had everything under control and we thought we were safe to walk out of the shelter even though no one announced that we could, just as we got out I heard something falling and was able to get my parents attention, once they saw the huge building part falling on us they quicky scrambled away but...But my dear beloved annoying the hell out of me older sister froze up, we screamed at her but it did nothing she was still there, just standing there and in that moment I knew exactly what I had to do.

So I did.

I pushed her away taking the hit from the building and thats when all hell broke loss. I wont go in to too much detail due to the fact that I can hardly remember much of it, The only thing I did remember was blood and a lot of it. However I can still clearly recall my last moments of being alive, other then hearing the screams I saw my family crying seeing them just made me cry. After they somehow manged to get me out from under there, I was immediately given to my family at that point I was already numb from all the pain and all I could do was cry because I knew...I knew I was going to die and all I was able to think was just how much of a moron I was, How I wasted all this time at stupid pointless things when I could of spended my time with them, my family, to tell them how much I loved them and how _sorry_ I am that I would not get to live with them till their last days to make them happy, How _Sorry_ I am that I'll never get to give my parents grand-children to spoil rotten. How **_Sorry_** I am that I'm making them feel like **_This_**.

They rushed to me the instant I was free and keeped trying to convince me that everything was going to be okay and that I'll live through this but at that point in time I already knew. My life was over I was going to die and it was only a matter of time. So I used the little amount of time we did have.

* * *

 _" Mama, Papa, b-big Sister I'm_ _ **Sososo Sorry**_ _I know I was never the perfect daughter or sister and I wish I could have told you all how much I really,_ _ **Truly Love You"**_ _Tears just wont stop damn falling and pouring on my face as I cough out blood_

 _"STOP IT LANA...just stop p-please, you cant..You Have to live OK, You're my baby sister YOU HEAR ME...You're the only one I have, I-I-I Cant loss you so please_ _ **please**_ _stay_ _ **alive**_ _"_ I lost count on how many times my heart broke remembering her face as she said that to me, I lost count on how many times My Heart hurt **Sososo** Much thinking and Recalling old memories of us together.

 _"Lana-" Interrupting Mama and Papa_ _"Mama Papa Daniela..._ _ **I Love You**_ _more then words can say *cough*p-please take care of each other, okay? promise me" Vision slowly fading I knew I was close_ _"We promise-Lana we will_ _ **I Love You ILOVEYOU ILOVEY-"**_ _Mama managed to choke out and it was agonizing to watch_ _"Know that no matter where I*cough* I'll always be in you're heart *coughcough*Watching over you p-PLEASE FORGIVE ME I NEVER MEANT TO HURT YOu*cough*I love you-" Wailing-_

 _"I-It's okay Lana...It's okay you can stop now, know that I-We have always been proud of you-so it's okay...we wont be selfish, not with you...you can rest now we_ _ **Love You Always**_ _"_

* * *

A Serenity like feeling washed all over me like ocean waves and I knew this was it, yet I smiled so that whenever they may think of me, they would always remember me smiling in peace, I know stupid right?

Thus here I found myself, In this damp tight black hole thingy. Thinking about the life I used to have and- _Man this place just keeps getting tighter and tighter-_

I mean I wouldnt mind if you know- I was _Alone_ here, seriously I had a sister with them you have no privacy from both sides- _I_ know, I was a sister myself, we share anything that's share-able but this-this is a new type of sharing I never had. At first I didn't notice my neighbor, it was like what five months? since I'm here and not once have I felt that I was alone yet at the same time I didn't really know if there was anyone here with me.

That is until I felt something try and touch me for the first time in forever _Well at least that's what it felt like, being here it was like you're underwater and the time just doesnt move_ at first I was having a major freak out, I mean it felt like I was alone for years but to have company was kinda nice no matter how _creepy_ it felt. At first anyway at as the months go by I start to feel closer to _It._

And it only gets stranger from there, not only do I get a roommate all of a sudden but I also start to feel hungry like **_What The Fuck_** what's going on?

First I'm in this wet warm black hole thingy the next thing I know is that I'm not alone and no matter how comforting it is, it's still weird as hell to think I'm sharing this space that I should be here alone and yet I'm not and I cant find it in myself to be angry because I actually start liking its company, and all this time I'm just freaking out _uggghh_ and trying to make sense of whats going on.

I mean come _on_ give me a break, isnt it bad enough that I already died at the age of seventeen? Just what the hell can you want more from me?

There will come a day where I would feel extremely stupid for not realizing what's going on alot sooner, I mean come _On_ you'd have to be a complete idiot and I was no idiot _Oh No_ Not in my past life and I'm not planning to be one in this new one.

Yes new one, once I _**Finally**_ comperhanded that _Yes_ I'm an unborn baby that should come out to the big **big** world any fucking day now. If in my past life I was known as a stress ball nothing compered to this, how the _Hell_ was I going to go through child birth, granted I wasnt the one doing the birthing part _Thank **God's**_ still that shit must be traumatizing as fuck for baby's to come in to this world kicking and screaming at the top of their lungs, do I look like I want to go through this _No_ but obviously my prays were unheard as I felt the wall's around closing on me.

Trying to grasp at my neighbor- _ **Twin**_ the one I kept having shy touches and hand holding months ago till I was ready to accept the fact that yes, yes I do have a twin a boy or a girl I'm not sure yet which _S_ _ure as hell hope I stayed a girl_ but it doesnt matter cause I know that just like with my past life, I will love this new family of mine just as fiercely if not more because this time around **_I will not allow anything to harm them_** even if it means I'll have to sacrifice myself **again.**

And then I'm alone.

I start panicking because _NO_ I dont want to be alone anymore not after all those months spent with my twin, it doesnt matter that the rational part of my brain tells me everythings going to be okay because I'll be out there in a couple of minutes with _My_ twin, No the only thing that matters right now is that I'm alone and I'm _scared_ , I want my twin back and I could care less about anything else that goes around me right now.

Glancing back, that would probably be the reason I didn't notice I was already out after three minute and screaming my lungs out. Cause all I could feel was _Coldcoldcold_ and _Hothothot_ panic shoot at me as I try to feel and touch where he is _Just Where Is My Twin?!_

Opening my eyes for the first time all I see is huge color blobs, I'm instantly scared but I force myself to calm down because _**to find him**_ I need to calm down, intuition tells me that everythings alright because that brown and yellow blobs with do anything they _Can Just To Protect Us_ , I have no idea why I'm even listening to this _intuition_ but this-this gut feeling tells me this and as crazy as it sound I can feel it tells the truth.

White blobs come and cover me in something _soft ,_ a blanket my mind registers and then I'm taken to a place where I'm getting cleaned at, afterwards clean and clothed I am given back to the brown and yellow huge blobs so that means their probably my parents if not relatives. The doctor gives me to the brown one and as I'm past to the brown blob I aso see a small brown blob in the yellows hands and just like before this **_intuition_** tells me that yes _yes_ this is the twin _my twin_ and knowing that he _He not a she, the intuition nags me in the back of my head telling me it's a boy **nothing else**_ and I believe it, I don't know why but I just know I Do.

After I finish that train of a thought I can hear voices talking over my head, coming from the yellow and brown blobs. I try to listen to what their saying only to find out their not speaking in any of the languages I know, for some reason it reminds me of japaness and as I feel my **_Intuition_** humm in confirmation red lights go in my head _Whats going on? Why are they speaking in japaness? Somethings not right here, I can almost hear it screaming at me, telling me its right in front of me._

 _I see the blurry yellow figure approaching us with **My** **twin**_ and as we are finally together laying next to each other, I reach and grasp for his hand and he holds mine and thats when I hear the sentence that changes everything, because no matter what kind of life I had planned for us in this short time, it was all shattered in to tiny million pieces when I heard the yellow blurr say-

 _ **"Nana-chan can you believe it? we have twins! A boy and A girl, what do you think we should name them?"**_

 _ **"Aaa Iemitsu-kun~ whatever you choose would be wonderful~"**_

 _ **"Well then the boy should be called Sawada Tsunayoshi as for the baby girl Sawada Ichigo"**_

The fact that I didnt get them completly doesnt matter, because now I know why that **_Intuition_** was going crazy about and I also got an answer as to what that intuition was but didnt even matter anymore because as of now.

I am Sawada Ichigo twin sister to Sawada Tsunayoshi the famous tuna-fishy the future **_Vongola Mafia Boss_** and I was officially screwed.

 _Oh I can just hear those **Fucking God's** laughing at my Luck._

* * *

And thats it!

tell me what you think so far I'd love to hear feedback


End file.
